


Day 5 - Gingerbread

by sapphicstarfall



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Not Beta Read, Octopunk Advent, my favorite functional sapphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicstarfall/pseuds/sapphicstarfall
Summary: Tina and Valerie decorated for Christmas in many ways, but decorating a gingerbread house had never really been one of them. That is until Valerie saw a table full of them at the store and they were on sale and how could she refuse?
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day 5 - Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> These two definitely deserve better but I already skipped one prompt I was planning to write for and I didn't want to skip another so here we are.

Tina and Valerie decorated for Christmas in many ways, but decorating a gingerbread house had never really been one of them. That is until Valerie saw a table full of them at the store and they were on sale and how could she refuse? 

And so when Tina came home to a table full of various bags of candy and a bare gingerbread house, they got to work. Valerie piping the designs on the roof and adding little icing icicles and Tina embellishing them with little candies and gummies. They were nearly finished when Valerie went to grab one last star and saw Tina sneaking a fruit gummy.

“T you can’t just eat the house decorations.”

Tina laughed while pointing at the nearly empty piping bag,

“Hey, you’ve been eating the frosting this whole time. I don’t think you have very much room to talk.”

“In my defense, we’re basically done.”

The two stood back to observe their creation and there was a brief pause before Tina grabbed a mini candy cane and attached it to the hand of the one of the gingerbread people they had placed in front of the house. 

“Now it’s done.”

With a proud grin, Tina looked up to Valerie just in time to see her take a bite of a spare gingerbread man.

“Did you just bite off his head?”

Valerie was quick to throw up her hands in defense.

“It’s more merciful that way!”

They both dissolved into a fit of giggles and Tina couldn’t help but stare with what she could only assume was a very smitten expression. There were many things she got tired of from time to time. Valerie’s smile wasn’t one of them. She hooked her arm around her wife’s waist to pull her closer.

“I love you Val.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
